conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Silla
Silla or officially, The Democratic Republic of Silla (Korean: 신라의 민주 공화국)is a nation on the continent of Dirio. Its official languages are Korean and English. It has the largest standing army in Dirio, and possibly the world. It is currently ruled by its 16th president, President Sun Hai. History Pre-history Before recorded history the Sillians lived as an agrarian people under constant attack from bandits. Some brave men developed un-armed and sometimes armed ways to combat these bandits and became known as great masters of the martial arts. Common people gave these men great respect and paid them to teach their sons and sometimes themselves their combat styles. As a result several martial arts schools were founded in Silla-Yong City, Mooreovia, and Am, and Port Ho. Founding of Silla-Yong City The earliest recorded event in Sillian history is the founding of Silla-Yong City (at that time known only as Yong City) centered around the Yong Academy, a martial arts school under control of famed martial arts instructor Grandmaster Quesem. There appears to have been several other schools operating in Silla at the time, however, none of these schools had any dwellings outside the school. Hwa Rang and the Alliance Around 100 years before the founding of Nanteos, the Sillians came under attack by an un-named army from the southwest. Some scholars have speculated that it could have been a large group of organized bandits or possibly even Gullah slaves who had escaped from Dunmer plantations. After several high casualty battles, The Sillians immediately turned to their martial arts masters to find out what to do. Master Quesem from the Yong school gather the Mooreovian and Amish schools together with his. They decided their three cities would always fight together and they made Quesem their leader. Quesem then took the title Grandmaster Quesem. He selected the most intelligent and physcihally fit martial artist under his command and named them the Hwa Rang. The Hwa Rang soundly defeated their foes.Silla would use their new alliance to conquer those around them. Conquering of the Dunmer Around 80 years before the founding of Nanteos, Grandmaster Quesem decided that he would expand his alliance's influence into the city of Balamora. A significant number of Dunmer converted to Zen, but the upper class Daedra worshipers decided to violently try to exterminate the new converts. Grandmaster Quesem, rushed to his fellow Zen Buddhists aid and after a short battle with the Dunmer, Silla had taken control of the Dunmer cities of New Pensacola and Balamora. Introduction of Slavery and death of a father Grandmaster Quesem after conquering the city of New Pensacola is said to have walked straight into the sea and disappear. Some understand this to mean he drowned, but others suggest that it is a metaphor for the journey of death. Regardless a new Grandmaster had to be chosen. The Sillian Alliance would choose a Dunmer who had been a recent Zen convert and longtime martial artist Tel Fyr. Grandmaster Fyr would lead the nation until the Orion Invasions around the time of the founding of Nanteos. Tel Fyr would add the cities of Cliffside (at the time called Falcon's Nest) and Gettysburg to the nation. He would also introduce the Dunmer concept of slavery to Silla. Now those who could afford it no longer had to work in the fields. Orion Invasions and Avalon Around the time of the founding of Nanteos an unknown empire referred to as the Orion Empire invaded Silla. The Orionese conquered most of Silla and killed most of the masters. This left Silla leaderless and broken. However, according to Sillian sources, two Bodhisattva came out of the island of Avalon to save them. They are known as Jacob the Great and The Lady. They took control of the Hwa Rang ran the Orionese out of Silla and wrote a new code of laws for the nation which focused of Buddhist principals. They appointed new masters for all of the martial art schools and re-established order in the nation. Death of the Heroes In a final punish to wipe the Orionese from Silla, The Lady was wounded and died shortly after. Jacob the Great heartbroken died upon seeing her death. Democracy and the Jakovian constitution Before the final Orionese battle at New Pensacola, Jacob the great had entrusted the Hwa Rang with a code of laws and plan on how to govern Silla. It had an popularly elected grandmaster (later called president), a council of masters to interpret law and keep the government in check, and a representative elected legislative body called the Senate. This constitution would become known as the Jakovian Code. First Presidency The first elected president was Jacob the builder an Welsh-English, Avalonian born, member of the Hwa Rang and son of Jacob the Great. He founded the cities of Emilia and Ordonia City. He asked congress to make the capital of the nation Yong City and changed its named to Silla-Yong City. Rise of Christianity In between, the 1st and 2nd Avalonian Wars, a reformer named Alvin Scott claimed that Silla lost the last war, because it was the will of god. Scott wrote several books on the subject, and on Christianity in general. Scott a Christian, pointed out how the Christian Kingdom of Nanteos and Christian Avalon had defeated Silla. Scott gained a large following among the affluent, Welsh-English, and those already Christian in Silla. New President and the 2nd Avalonian War Becoming the only Sillian president to surrender to the enemy stunned many Sillians. Shortly after the war President Srallok was voted out of office. His successor would be mechanized cavalry general and Reformed Christian,George Moore. Moore promised to take the entire city of Avalon for Silla. 4 years after the 1st Avalonian war had started President Moore got a legitimate CB from the Kingdom of Avalon to launch a second war. Avalon had killed several Sillian pilgrims. At the same time, Avalonian spies were uncovered in the Sillian capital. The 2nd Avalonian war would go much better for Silla. The Knights of Nanteos refused to fight alongside Avalon, because of their misdeeds. Not long after the war began Silla imprisoned all Avalonian officials and declared the island and city of Avalon to be Sillian territory. In celebration the city of Mooreovia was founded in President Moore's honor. Demographics Relgion The Sillian people are guaranteed the right to practice their religion freely. This is shown in the mix of religions practiced in the nation. The traditional religion of Silla is Zen Buddhism, but was quickly replaced by Reformed, after the great reformer Alvin Scott. Daedra worship is still practiced around the southwest around the city of Balamora. According to the latest census the breakdown is as follows: *32% Zen *32% Reformed *16% other forms of Christianity *11% Daedra Worship *9% Other Buddhist sects Racial Makeup Sillian counts of race do not count slaves. Therefore, to get an accurate count estimation is used by outside sources. Category:Dirio Category:Dirio